


Confessions

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, J2, M/M, Rutting, loopy jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared broke his hand and is loopy from the drugs he was given and confesses a few too many things to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around 2x03 "Bloodlust" when Jared broke his hand and they were living together.  
> Small part in here inspired by [this](http://tigerstriped86.livejournal.com/88102.html?thread=96038#t96038) post by tigerstriped86 that's truth still remains questionable and my lingering inkling that they've done "stuff" before.  
> Also, my first time posting J2. :) be kind.

They were in the middle of doing a scene, a scene that took place in Bobby's house (thank god they weren't on location today), and Jensen noticed that Jared wasn't really giving his best performance. He seemed tired, out of it. Jensen couldn't help but think it was Jared's own fault, because the stubborn kid refused to take a day off, even after the doctor told him his hand was broken.

Earlier, when they were practicing their lines, Jared's eyes were actually falling closed as Jensen was talking.

"Jared," Jensen had said. "Hey, buddy. You okay, man?"

Jared started, looking around confused, and then smiled feebly. "Yeah, yeah. Just fine."

"You don't look fine."

His eyes fell shut again.

"You shouldn't be working, man. I'll go tell Bob."

Jared blinked his eyes open. "No! No. I want to work. I want to."

 

So they tried doing the scene. But it was clear to Jensen as well as everybody else that Jared's performance was sloppy. He was saying weird things, too. Unscripted weird things.

Bob cut the scene and Jared apologized. Everyone looked around.

"Jared, go lie down. You don't look too good..." Bob told him.

"What did they give him?" Jim asked.

"I don't know... Seems like a lot of morphine," Jensen commented.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go... lie down..." He went to push past Jensen but when he grabbed on to him he nearly toppled over, like he couldn't support his own weight anymore. He laughed hysterically as Jensen held him up.

"Alright, come on, big guy..." Jensen said, helping him off set.

"Jensen, you got this?" Bob asked, going to help, along with a few of the new PAs.

"Yeah. We're fine. I'm just going to take him to his trailer."

 

"Jensen," Jared mumbled as they stumbled through the parking lot. "Why is the ground moving?"

Yeah. Definitely morphine. "'Cause we're walking, Jared." Jensen was going to have to figure out which dumbass doctor injected him with an overdose of this crap.

They nearly tumbled into Jared's trailer, and then Jensen led him to the couch. Jared plopped down and chuckled at nothing.

"Why don't you get some rest, okay?"

Jared started to get settled as Jensen went for the door.

"Hey, Jensen. Guess what."

Jensen turned. "What?"

"You're gonna laugh, you're gonna laugh." Jared was practically containing a huge fit of laughter himself.

Jensen stepped a little closer, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "What is it?"

"Sometimes—" Jared blinked slowly and smiled wide, looking up at Jensen. "Sometimes I look up Wincest... On the internet..."

Jared burst out into giggles as Jensen stared at him from across the trailer. Jensen sighed and walked over.

"Jared, lie down."

"Some of the pictures are... pretty good," he said, impressed, still with this stupid grin on his face. "I mean, if I didn't know us I'd think they were real."

"Lie down, okay?" Jensen put his hand on Jared's shoulder, coaxing him to lie against the couch cushions.

"Okay," Jared finally complied, adjusting himself so that he could lie on his side. "But Jensen, Jensen—" he grabbed his shirt because Jensen had started to leave, "stay."

"You want me to stay?" Jensen said to Jared's tired face.

He nodded sleepily in response.

"K." So Jensen pulled up the reclining chair that was in the corner and folded his arms, relaxing.

 

Half an hour later Bob poked his head inside. Jensen blinked his eyes open when he heard his voice.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think he just needs to sleep it off."

"Alright, well I'm going to call it a day. He's in no position to be working," Bob stated.

"That's what I tried to tell him," Jensen shrugged his shoulders.

 

xxx

 

It was almost nightfall when Jensen awoke and decided they should probably get home.

"Hey, Clif," he said, watching Jared as he spoke into his phone. "Yeah, he's fine. We need a lift, though. Okay, thanks man. See ya."

Clif showed up shortly after that. He came into the trailer and sized up a sleeping Jared.

"Should we wake him?" He asked in his gravelly voice.

"Might as well," Jensen went to nudge him but Clif shrugged.

"Nah, I got this." Clif reached over and slid his hands under Jared's dormant form, and Jensen watched as Clif barely even struggled to lift him. Jared stirred, and he looked like a rag doll in his arms.

"Jensen?" He slurred out, and they stepped out of the trailer.

"Right here, buddy. Clif's gotcha, we're going home now."

 

Jared leaned against Jensen the whole way to their place, a heavy weight up against his shoulder.

"What's he on, anyway?" Clif asked from the front.

"No clue. He didn't say. I wasn't there when he spoke to the doctor."

"It's really broken?"

"Yeah. Damn bonehead thought he could do his own stunts."

 

Their place was dark when they walked in. They had woken Jared up enough so that he was able to walk on his own and climb the stairs to his bedroom.

In the kitchen, Jensen offered Clif a beer. They sat at the dining room table and Jensen filled him in on what exactly happened during the day, with Jared saying weird things and nearly fainting on set. Clif couldn't believe it.

 

After Jensen said bye to Clif it was nearly eleven. His room was in the basement, but he decided to check on Jared quick before turning in.

When he approached his room, he stood in the doorway. The moonlight was hitting Jared's languid body which lay sprawled over the covers, his face planted in the pillow.

Jensen smirked and shook his head, then moved to leave. When he was in the hallway, he heard a small groggy voice call his name.

He walked backwards until he was in the doorframe again. "Yeah?"

"C'mere."

Jensen sighed and walked into the dark room, blinking and letting his eyes adjust.

Jared had rolled onto his side now, his head rolling sluggishly against the pillow, and he was patting the space on the bed beside him.

Jensen almost snickered. He must have still been out of it if he wanted Jensen to sleep next to him. Nevertheless, Jensen went over primarily because he wanted to make sure Jared was okay, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Jared gave him a languorous smile, his mouth twitching up at the corners.

"Do you wanna sleep with me?"

Jensen made a face, furrowing his brow.

Jared let out an abrupt imprudent laugh. "Not _sleep_ sleep. Just sleep."

Jensen rubbed at his temple. Just like when he was drunk, Jared reverted to being five years old and too touchy.

"Okay, Jared, but only because you're an invalid." Jensen settled on the bed next to Jared. He didn't like sleeping in his jeans because they were too scratchy and tight around the crotch, but he didn't exactly feel up to going all the way downstairs just to change.

Jared pressed his forehead up against Jensen's shoulder, huffing softly.

They were both asleep within minutes.

 

Jensen awoke a few short hours later to someone whispering loudly in his ear.

"Jensen! Jensen!"

He opened his eyes and saw Jared's familiar hazels a mere few inches from his face. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Jared licked his lips and let his lids flutter, blinking slowly. "...'m thirsty..."

Jensen sighed and pushed himself out of bed, hearing the creak of the mattress spring. He felt a lot like Dean, taking care of Jared like this. Although he wasn't sure Dean would be able to put up with Jared. He was quite a handful. Jensen retrieved a class of water from the bathroom and came back to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jared pushed himself up on his elbows and took the cool class from Jensen's hand.

"You wanna hear something funny?" He asked, holding the glass up to his mouth.

Jensen wasn't sure he was ready for whatever else Jared had to confess tonight.

Jared took a long, loud sip from the glass. After he swallowed several times, he pulled the glass back and smiled, talking against it. "I still think about that time you showed me your cock."

He took another sip, not looking at Jensen.

Jensen watched him in disbelief as he felt his stomach jump a little. He searched for words but his brain couldn't focus. He could just laugh, because that's what Jared was practically doing, but he knew Jared was still a little loopy and didn't know what he was saying.

He remembered the time Jared was referring to. It was close to when they first met, and they were shooting one of the first episodes of season one. They were good friends then, but were still testing the waters with each other. They didn't know each other's weak spots, their secrets, when to be comforted, when to be left alone... Not like they did now.

They had been in Jared's trailer after a day of shooting, and had opened up a few beers. Well, they had both been a little off their rocker that night because it wasn't long before someone decided it would be fun to see who had the bigger dick. Jared wagered his was bigger, and Jensen obviously had to see for himself if he planned on proving him wrong.

Jared was big—and getting bigger—when they pulled them out, but as soon as they lay their eyes on each other all pretense of a friendly competition flew out the window and they found themselves unintentionally turned on.

Jensen couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure they didn't do anything other than brush off their obvious hard-ons and stuff themselves back in their pants.

Since that night Jensen had thought about the way Jared's cock had looked in his tentative grip rather frequently. But they had only been thoughts—thoughts that he had preferred to keep to himself. Now, he knew Jared felt the same way he did. It was all kind of funny.

Jared leaned in, pressing himself up against Jensen's shoulder and rubbing his lips dry on his t-shirt. Jensen took the glass from his hand but didn't move. Jared's humid mouth against his shoulder was enough to have his heart thumping heavier in his chest and his blood turn hot. Goddamn it, why did he always have to do this to him?

Jensen cleared his throat and shifted, started to get up because he had to; (he wasn't about to do anything about his thickening dick with Jared in this loopy state), but then Jared dug an elbow into his thigh so that he'd stay put.

He looked down at Jared, who was looking right back up at him, his eyes wider than ever with intent.

"Jared, you okay?" He asked him because he didn't know what else to say, even though he pretty much knew where this was leading.

Jared just licked his lips and looked at Jensen's with this darkness clouding over his gaze. Jensen watched him until he was too close, until he felt his hot breath over his chin, and then until his own eyes fell closed. He felt Jared's lips on his own, pressing in, insistent and incredibly soft. He opened his mouth and Jensen felt his tongue. It was strange, but he tasted... familiar. After all, it was just Jared. He knew every contour of his face, every little beauty mark. He knew the way he looked when he was tired, the way his eyes looked all puffy when he was just waking up. So why not know him like this too? Lord knows he had thought about it enough times. The slide of Jared's warm tongue against his own set off a tingling sensation in his body that crept up his back to his neck.

Jared's wandering hand, the one that was in his lap (and that wasn't broken), moved to caress the bulge in his jeans and Jensen grunted.

"What—Jared." He pulled back and watched as Jared bit his lip.

"You're hard..." Jared smiled, satisfied. His cheeks were flushed red and his hair was damp and sticking to his forehead.

Jensen's eyes skid away, and he let out a breath and put the glass on the little table beside the bed. He swung both his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed at his temples. Then again, there could be some serious consequences if they got into this now, and Jensen wasn't sure if he wanted to open up that can of worms.

But then he felt Jared's hand sliding up his back and the tingling returned.

"I am, too..." Jared whispered hot in his ear. Jensen turned his head a little and let Jared kiss the line of his jaw.

"Do you want to?" Was all Jared said as far as asking for permission went, and Jensen didn't have it in him to lie to Jared, especially when his mouth was so close to his ear, setting off tiny sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body. So he nodded hesitantly, almost shaking, though he wasn't sure why. Because it was just Jared. But then he had never heard him speak this way; his voice thick with arousal and longing, and he never felt him touch him _there_ before, either. It was all making his heart race faster than ever before and his cock strain at the zipper of his jeans uncomfortably.

Jared's good hand felt around, up the front of Jensen's chest. Jensen leaned his neck back, his eyes falling closed. When Jared's hand went up under his shirt and slid across his bare skin he shuddered and groaned. Jared's lips opened at his neck, nipping at his tender flesh. He was so hard now he could physically feel himself pushing at the constricting button of his jeans. He shifted so that he faced Jared on the bed and kissed him again, finding that he craved the feeling of his lips.

Jensen let his body take over, his actions completely bypassing his brain. As he moved over Jared, Jared lay down under him, welcoming and visibly excited.

Jared smiled against Jensen's mouth as he fumbled with one hand for Jensen's button, but Jensen just let him and he eventually got it, and my _god_ it felt good. He let out a satisfied groan and pushed down against Jared's hip. When he did, he felt how hard Jared was and how he was probably dying to get out of his jeans as well.

Jensen popped open the button of Jared's pants, running his fingers along the hardness of his shaft before sliding them over his hips and Jared lifted his butt and wiggled free. Jensen tossed them aside and, after getting out of his own jeans, covered Jared with his body again.

He still couldn't believe what they were doing—it was like something out of one of his freak dreams—but somehow it didn't exactly feel _wrong._

Jared panted under him as their erections bumped and ground together. The fabric of their boxers between them was hot and slimy, sticking to the heads of their dicks and rubbing around.

Jared put his arms up around Jensen's neck and began to thrust his hips up vigorously.

Jensen stifled pathetic sounding moans against the crease of Jared's neck, and if there was any intention to last _long_ it was completely abandoned. He couldn't contain everything he was feeling.

There was no rhythm to it at all, just desperate and dirty thrusts against each other, and Jared was whispering things in his ear like _yeah_ and _fuck_ but Jensen was devoid of all words. All that was left in his throat were hoarse gasps and crude pants.

All it took was Jared's hot tongue against his ear, so light and delicate compared to everything else, to send him over the edge. He pushed once, twice, and then he was coming in his boxers, feeling them soak through. Jared came right after, and he cried out and his dick slipped out of the waistband and he shot come all the way up his front. Jensen could feel their dicks pulsing together and Jared's fingers digging deep into his sides.

It took them a while to come down. When they seemed to both have caught their breath, Jensen pried himself away from Jared's neck and looked down at him through heavy eyes. Jared gave him an impish smile and then kitten-licked once at Jensen's bottom lip, his eyes glowing. Yeah. Five years old.

Jensen pushed up, gathering his strength and supporting most of his own weight again. He rolled to the side, off of Jared, and they both lay—half-dazed, half-sated—in the darkness until they fell asleep. Jensen really had no idea what the morning would bring about, but at the moment he didn't really care.


End file.
